Hlal
Hlal is the dragon deity of humour. She takes the form of a mercury dragon. She delights in wordplay and sophisticated humour but baser humour, usually pranks and tricks, prove irresistible to her sensibilities, especially if the victim of the trick takes it seriously. Myth tells of Hlal playing a particularly elaborate practical joke on Null; Hlal has barely managed to stay one step ahead of the angry Deathwyrm since. Worshipers Hlal is venerated by some copper dragons and faerie dragons who appreciate and identify with this god's sense of humour. These two species don't worship Hlal alone, however, unless they devote their entire lives to jokes. Avachel Avachel (or Aasterinian) is a male aspect of Hlal who is worshipped by the elves, especially wild elves. Also known as Quicksilver due to his chosen form of a mercury dragon, he is the close companion of Erevan Ilesere. Elven myth states that he was a mercury dragon who underwent apotheosis after saving a band of wild elves from an invasion by evil humans, while others speak of an avatar of Hlal that came to aid Erevan in a similar situation. Avachel is Erevan's equal in his ability to get into trouble but is a tireless defender of the elves and while impulsive, is good-natured. He is known for sending avatars to Evermeet and woodland regions in the form of an elf armed only with a staff that sends even elves to sleep or simply as a normal mercury dragon. Regardless, this aspect of Hlal means that the draconic goddess is a close ally of the Seldarine. Quests Whatever Hlal sends a follower to do is worthy of being memorialized in story or song. Quests undertaken for Hlal often involve mistaken identity, impersonation, and merry resolution. They always feature ample measures of audacity, bravery, trickery, and humor. Prayers Prayers to Hlal center around stories and humor. They usually involve relating one of the many tales about Hlal and the heroic acts of her worshipers. Temples Established temples to Hlal are only found in the largest of cities. They serve as much as performance or concert halls as they do places of veneration, because entertainment and worship are inextricably linked for the devout of Hlal. Even in the smallest of thorps, though, often a theatre, tavern, or other place of performance includes a small holy symbol of Hlal, reminding the performers that their actions honor that deity. Rites Her worshipers say that Hlal presides over the first performance of a new entertainment piece by one of her followers. An eager performer, conductor, or playwright often dedicates this initial presentation to Hlal’s glory (if serious) or for Hlal’s amusement (if comic). Herald and Allies Hlal’s herald is a very old copper dragon. Her allies include dragons, bards, and spellscales. The Cult of the Dragon Entry Hlal is a chaotic good lesser power of Arborea and Ysgard. Her portfolio is draconic humor, inventiveness, and pleasure, and her symbol is a single white flame, representing the light of wit. In the Outer Planes, she is more commonly known as Aasterinian and is often regarded as chaotic neutral in alignment. Her domain in Arborea is unknown, but in Ysgard her domain, Brassberg, is in Nidavellir. Draconomicon 2E Entry Hlal epitomizes draconic wit. Although she delights in sophisticated wordplay and the more dignified forms of humor, she can't resist the opportunity to play a prank on an unsuspecting victim; the more seriously that victim takes himself, the better. Myth has it that Hlal played a particularly elaborate practical joke on Null, and is now hard-pressed to stay one jump ahead of the angry Deathwyrm. Hlal is worshiped by coppers and by faerie dragons, although in neither case is she the only deity that these dragons worship (there's more to life than humor, after all... namely, treasure). Hlal appears in whatever form best suits her (doubtless humorous) purposes at the moment. If she's not actually in the process of playing a trick on someone, she usually chooses the form of a faerie dragon that glows with a yellowgold aura. Category:Draconic pantheon